


The Value of Patience

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: dogged_by_muses, Dog Tags, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, No Sex, R&R, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kendra Shaw rescues a green-eyed blonde, who’s most grateful for her assistance.</p>
<p>Warnings: Insinuations of anal sex and BDSM<br/>Author’s Notes: Thanks to laura_mayfair for answering my desperate call with a prompt that sparked. Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
<p>Written for Femslash Advent Calendar.<br/>Archived at http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/sum2014/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Patience

Kendra eyed the woman - the one with the green eyes and blonde hair - over the top of her glass. She was getting hit on by the same jackass that had tried to pick Kendra up the other night. Blondie’s body language was practically screaming, “Just two more words, bucko, and you’re hitting the floor.”

As amusing as it might be to watch Blondie school the guy, Kendra wasn’t in the mood for a fight tonight, so she got up and sauntered in that direction as if she were just after a drink refill. She came up on Blondie’s right side and tucked her arm around her waist, her hand dangerously close to a no-fly zone, and whispered, “Didn’t see you get here, honey.”

Blondie was quick to pick up; she tangled her fingers with Kendra’s and pulled Kendra around to her side. “Hey, baby. I didn’t see you, either. I was just asking if this guy wanted to play tonight. Think he’d look good with his ass all red from the paddle?”

Kendra turned a bit and pretended to give the guy a onceover, then answered, “Maybe. Especially if we used that pink ballgag. The new one, you know? That way he could scream all he wanted, and it wouldn’t bother the neighbors the way that last guy did.”

While the guy was busy blustering his way through yet another asinine pickup line, Blondie lowered her mouth to just above Kendra’s. “I do know the one. Enough about him, though. I’ve missed you.” She laid her lips on Kendra’s and gave her a long chaste kiss, then lifted her mouth away.

Kendra pulled her back immediately, and their lips met in the middle, already opening to each other. The arm around her waist tightened, and Kendra stepped in closer, her fingers grasping at the nearly skintight shirt. Blondie was a helluva kisser.

The kiss broke, and they looked at each other for a long moment. Kendra said, “If this is the way you miss me, you should go away more often.”

Blondie’s eyebrow lifted just a touch and she grinned wickedly. That was Kendra’s only warning as she looked over at the guy and asked, “So, you in?” She glanced at Kendra again and added, “That pink ballgag, definitely, and oh! The purple strap-on! You’re going to be so much fun.”

Kendra didn’t even bother to turn around. She just listened to the guy’s feet hit the floor as he backed away in search of either safer or more gullible prey. She held in her amusement until she lifted her eyes to Blondie’s. The woman’s eyes sparkled with impishness as she burst into hearty peals of laughter, which in turn loosed Kendra’s. They stood there, arms still loosely around each other as they settled into giggles and snorts.

“So, _baby_ , name’s Kara Thrace. I don’t have a pink ballgag, but I do have a purple strap-on. You interested?”

“Kendra Shaw. I believe I’m _very_ interested, Kara Thrace. We going to your place, or do you keep your strap-on in your go bag?”

Kara’s eyebrow lifted again.

“You move like a soldier. Dog tags in your cleavage. On leave?”

Kara nodded. “I’ve got three glorious weeks free. And yes. I keep my go bag _fully_ stocked when I’m on leave.”

“My place, then. Do you want another drink first?”

Kara’s hand was under the edge of Kendra’s shirt, teasing back and forth over the curve of her spine. 

“Another drink wouldn’t hurt. Then again, I might get impatient and we’d scandalize these poor guys when I rip your shirt off.”

Despite the shivers of heat Kara’s fingers were creating, Kendra held herself in check. “In that case, we’ll have another drink. Or two. You’re moving slow tonight. I’m going to make sure of it.”

Kara’s eyes widened. Clearly, she was used to being in charge when it came to sex. Well, Kendra had a thing or two she could teach her. The value of patience, for one. If it killed her, Kendra would hold Kara off until she begged.

Kendra signaled for another round and they took their drinks back to the table Kendra had abandoned.

“I was perilously close to clocking that guy. Have I thanked you yet for saving me from some brig time?” Kara asked.

Kendra gave a small smile. “Not yet.”

“I’ll be sure and take care of that as soon as we get to your place. I like to pay my debts as quickly as possible.”

Kendra shifted in her seat. If her kissing was any indication of her skill with her tongue, Kara Thrace would be paying her debt and then some. Kendra could hardly wait.


End file.
